Triple Surprise!
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Takao’s 18th is coming up… but WHAT! Everyone forgot all about it! Or so Takao thinks… And what’s with Kai? four-shot Tyka
1. Part I

**Triple Surprise!**

**Hello! This is originally a one-shot but it's too long! In Calibri font size 12 it added up to 24 pages so I decided to break it up into 4 parts. Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review, I'd appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respective owner. I am just a fan.**

**Summary: Takao's 18****th**** is coming up… but WHAT! Everyone forgot all about it?! Or so Takao thinks… And what's with Kai? four-shot Tyka**

**Warnings: Nothing really. You should **_**know**_** that this mens on mens, though.**

**TyKa is LOVE **

**Part I**

Max stretched his arms high above his head as he walked, stifling a yawn. It was early morning and he was taking the short walk from his father's house to the Kinomiya dojo. He didn't know why he was doing this at this certain time, frankly. Hilary had demanded the day before that they all show up, and he didn't think once to cross her.

He smiled slightly as he came into sight of his friend's residence and found Hilary and Kenny talking in the big gateway.

"Hey guys!" He called, and saw them turn at the sound of his voice.

"Max! You're right on time!" Hilary clapped her hands together and gave a smile that was too cheery for such a time of the day. Kenny, laptop in hand as ever, simply looked tired.

"Ehehe," Max rubbed the back of his head, "I went to bed early last night just so I wouldn't sleep in. So! Are we going in or not!"

The trio marched across the front yard to the house itself. When they stepped onto the ledge they took a detour and entered through the dojo.

"WHATSAAAP HOMIES!"

Hilary shrieked and they just managed to duck in time before the old man smacked them with the kendo stick in his hands. He straightened, looking unabashed.

"Gramps, you really shouldn't do that," said Kenny nervously, "We're really not cut out for this kind of thing."

"Arr, dudes! You must be having a body, grazing the fields so early!"

"Errr," Kenny said uncertainly as Max scratched his head.

"It's just a small meeting to discuss something. Nothing important, really!" Hilary replied, "Where's Takao?"

"T-man be snoring in his room! Want him to crash your party?!" The old man punctuated every word with a swing of his stick, barely missing Kenny's nose in the process.

"Ah, no, no, that's fine!" said Hilary hurriedly, "Let him sleep, we're not in a hurry."

"Alright then, have fun dudes!" cackling madly, he swung his way out of the dojo and into the garden. As Hilary opened her mouth to demand of the other two where Rei and Kai were, the sliding door connecting the house opened and in came the two, both carrying mugs of some hot drink. Rei was chuckling.

"Well, isn't gramps extra enthusiastic today," he said.

"Well, aren't you guys late!" Hilary huffed.

"Oh?" Rei turned his head and looked at the clock hung on the wall to find Kai and himself a total of three minutes late to this mysterious meeting.

"No matter, no matter! Sit down every body!" The girl instructed, though did not say anything when Kai, leaving the huddle of everybody else, leaned against the wall in his famous pose.

"So why are we here, exactly?" Max asked as they made themselves comfortable on the floor. Hilary remained standing, looking like a teacher about to give a lesson to her class of first graders.

"We're holding a secret conference!" she announced, and when Kai raised an eyebrow, she continued with, "About Takao."

"I don't get it," Max said, "Why would we hold a secret conference about Takao? Especially since he could wake up and come around the corner at any second."

Hilary's face screamed disbelief, "Don't worry, he sleeps like a rock. And this shouldn't take too long..." she began pacing about as she started to speak, "We've all known Takao for a long time now. We all know how annoying, lazy, whiny, and stubborn he is. He eats too much. He sleeps too much. He procrastinates too much. He's too hot-headed. He has zero patience, and he's an idiot!" Her hands had started waving about, as though conducting an orchestra, "And let's not mention how unpunctual he is."

Max's eyes had widened, "Whoa," he said.

"Let me finish!" the brunette's pacing had not ceased, "But every person has flaws," he face and voice softened, "And Takao has a lot to compensate for those." Max, Kenny, and Rei eyed her as though she had grown a second head. Kai stared at her suspiciously. She ignored all of them, "I'm saying that he has a big heart. He's loyal, and he's always been there for all of us. He's determined, and would never give up. But most of all, he'd do anything for his friends. So we should repay him on his special day."

As the three seated before her continued to gape dumbly, she rolled her eyed and sighed in exasperation, "Haven't you caught on? Takao's turning 18 a week from now!"

That seemed to pull Rei back into reality, "So—so you're saying we should do something special for his birthday to show him how grateful we are?"

"Well, yes... but first I say..." and here she turned and threw her arms dramatically into the air, "WE TORTURE HIM!"

A stunned silence followed this revelation.

"Come again?" said Max.

"Well, not torture, exactly. But I have a plan, and each and every one of you will follow it flawlessly," she scarily looked straight into each one's eyes, intimidating all but Kai.

"Well, what is it?" asked Kenny.

"Welllll, the goal is to throw him a surprise party," she started, "BUT, you're all going to have to seem like you forgot that his birthday is coming up, and act indifferent if he reminds you. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, we will invite everyone we know and set up the best birthday party he'll ever have!"

"I don't know about this, guys," said Kenny slowly.

"That would make Takao really sad if he thinks we forgot about his birthday," Max agreed.

"Well, that's the point!" to their surprise, it was Rei who spoke up. His eyes were gleaming, and he shared a smile with Hilary. Max and Kenny, and even Kai, stared at him in wonder. "We make him think that we totally forgot, or we simply don't care. And then boom! That, my friends, is the element of surprise!"

"Isn't this a little bit too cruel..." Kenny still wasn't convinced, but he was unheard by Hilary and Rei, who were already plotting and planning joyfully.

"Aaahh," he said frantically, hugging his laptop to his chest.

"Don't worry, Kenny, maybe they are right," Max told him, though he didn't seem so assured himself.

They all looked up when Kai scoffed, finally about to say something. He glared at them all as they waited in anticipation.

"This is stupid," he said, and stalked out.

Hilary shrugged and turned back to Rei, "He'll come around."

**MWMWMWMWM**

The summer days went by slowly, the weather hot and stifling. Takao would always examine his friends as they talked about this and that, wondering if they remembered that his birthday was coming up shortly. They never mentioned anything about it under the severe instruction of Hilary. Takao let it go and decided that they would tell him 'Happy Birthday' and give him presents on the designated day.

He had wanted to throw a party to mark his turning into an adult, but later decided against it. He sure didn't feel any different from when he was 15! Being 18, or almost so, was not different... he simply felt like himself. And it really wasn't something he'd want to initiate on his own. Since his friends had no excitement for this event, he didn't see much point to it...

As much as he tried to ignore it, however, he could not deny that his friends were acting weird. Rei and Hilary were extra cheerful these days, going off together at odd times and often putting their heads together to discuss something quietly. He thought of the possibility that they were involved, but it didn't seem like it, and Takao knew that Rei had feelings for Mariah.

Max seemed uncharacteristically fidgety, as though he was always on edge. He would often give Takao long side looks but when Takao returned his gaze in puzzlement the blonde would look away and laugh nervously.

Kenny always appeared to be giving him pitying glances, as though Takao's very presence required sympathy. It irritated Takao, and he tried to talk to the chief about it, but the chief had denied it, his hands flying over his keyboard and not looking at the bluenette.

The worst of all was Kai. He and Takao had gotten somehow closer over the years, and would sometimes sit together in comfortable silence or share a small conversation. But now, the ex-team captain seemed distant and always tense. Takao had caught him conversing with Rei, looking serious, but had been unable to discern what the low words were. He was willing to admit that he was hurt that Kai was talking to Rei and not to him, but he seemed to never find an opportunity to catch Kai. The dual-haired man always disappeared before Takao could get him on his own. Kai had his own place now, and he and Takao used to walk back together whenever Kai occasionally showed up at the dojo. Not now, though.

Takao sighed from where he sat on the front steps of his house. Kenny was seated by him, though he was utilizing Dizzy as usual. Rei and Hilary had declared that they had something to do and disappeared somewhere, and Max had appeared on the verge of telling him something. The blonde had shared a look with their resident genius, clamped his mouth shut, and then hurried off, claiming he had to help his father in the shop. As for Kai—he was nowhere to be seen this bright June day.

So far it wasn't a great week leading up to his eighteenth. Standing up, Takao turned his head and looked down on Kenny.

"Hey chief, I'm going for a walk."

"Okay Takao," the other replied without looking up. Sighing again, the bluenette set off down the path.

His legs carried him almost automatically to the bridge over the river. He walked with his eyes downcast, wondering what to busy himself with in the meantime, when a soft voice said, "Takao."

Looking up, Takao's heart gave a small leap when he saw who was standing on the bridge.

"Hey Kai," he said brightly.

Kai nodded slightly as the other joined him. They stood companionably for a moment, staring into the watery depth of the river below. Takao turned his head and looked at his friend warmly.

"Do you know what's up with Hilary and Rei these days?" he asked by way of conversation, "They're always together! I wonder what's going on."

Kai only lightly shook his head to show that he was listening.

"I mean," Takao continued, "They're always talking quietly and disappearing at the same time. And when they come back, they're together! Isn't that a bit weird, always going off to a corner and discussing god knows what?"

He paused but Kai didn't reply. Takao turned to look at the river again, "But then again, everyone is acting a bit strange. Like Max, I always feel like he has something to tell me but he doesn't! And Kenny's just kind of... I don't know, he gives me weird looks. Kai!"

Kai looked up in surprise at the exclamation. Tyson's eyes were over bright, but they were dry.

"Even you, Kai. You keep going off. Did I do something wrong?"

"I—no..." Kai trailed off.

Takao looked frustrated, "Then why isn't anybody acting like themselves?"

"Takao, " Kai began, and they looked at each other, their eyes locking. The words died on Kai's lips as he stared into the deep pools, then he looked away, to the side, and started walking.

Takao made a surprised sound and called out, "Wait, Kai!" but Kai didn't stop. And even though he fully expected to be followed, Takao didn't move from his spot.

**Onto part II!**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

The day before Takao's birthday and the surprise party, Kai found himself alone in the kitchen with Rei, the door firmly shut. Rei had crossed his arms, looking at Kai with narrowed eyes.

"You have to do it," he said.

"I can't," Kai replied, like he had done many times before.

Rei threw his hands up in the air, "Yes, you can! Why do you make things so difficult?"

Kai merely gave him a pointed look, his own arms crossing in a defiant pose.

"Look," Rei told him, now trying to rationalize with his friend, "What's the point of all of this? Tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to tell him!"

"But what if... what if..." Kai couldn't finish the sentence.

"He doesn't feel the same way? Listen, Kai, please. I can't be mistaken about this. I mean, I did figure out your feelings, and I can tell with him too. Have some faith, alright?" The Chinese man looked slightly harassed when Kai's expression didn't budge. "Did you even buy him something?"

Kai shook his head slowly, "I didn't know what to get."

"Well then, if you're not going to say the words, at least get him something that will say them for you!" Rei pulled out a chair and sat down in exasperation, "You've waited too long. Any longer and I'm afraid it might be too late."

The other man opened his mouth as though to say something, sighed, and shut it.

"I'm trying to help you, Kai," the golden eyed man now spoke gently, "And not just you, but Takao too. Things don't have to stay like this. You could get this over with and be happy!"

"You don't understand," Kai replied, finally.

"Damn it!" Rei got to his feet again, "I swear, Kai, if you don't do something by tomorrow then I'm afraid that I will have to intervene. Wouldn't you just rather do it on your own terms?"

Kai shot him a glare and turned to leave. As he jerked the kitchen door open he found Takao strolling toward it. His heart beat madly— what if the bluenette had heard what they had been talking about? But a glance at the other's face told him that he was clueless, and Kai relaxed and moved from the doorway. Takao looked after him as he left with haste.

"Hey Rei," he said as he came into the kitchen.

Rei looked up and smiled lightly, "Hey Takao."

Takao plopped down into the chair, "Man, I'm hungry," he complained.

"Well dinner is going to be served soon," his friend replied with a roll of his eyes.

They stayed silent for a moment but then Takao spoke again, "What's with Kai?"

Rei shrugged, "Nothing. Just said he had something to do."

Their eyes met and scanned each other's gazes. "Rei," Takao said, "I'm turning eighteen tomorrow."

The other slapped his forehead in a perfect show of surprise, "Really? I totally forgot!" at Takao's slightly hurt look he continued, "Happy Birthday, Takao!"

"Thanks," he replied moodily. How come everyone forgot about his most important birthday?

Rei only smiled discreetly.

**MWMWMWMWM**

The next day dawned sunny and warm, and as Takao turned in his bed in his attempt to escape the sun's merciless rays his door crashed open and somebody bounded into the room.

"Wake up, Takao!"

He was poked painfully in the arm multiple times. Groaning, he turned yet again, throwing his pillow over his head and snuggling in the sheets. The mattress shifted slightly as the unknown person sat down on his bed.

"Taaakaoooooooooo," Max's voice drifted into his hazy conscience. "Taaakaaaooo! TAKAO!"

"WHAT!" Takao sat up stiffly, slightly frightened, and then relaxed when he realized that it was only his hyperactive friend.

"Wake up, you've been sleeping forever!" Max said.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Takao pouted, scratching his head. He looked up when Max, smiling, came closer.

"I've got something important to tell you," he announced.

Takao suddenly remembered that it was finally his birthday. He grinned at his friend as chants of 'happy birthday' swam through his head.

"I wanted to say..." and here Max suddenly whipped his until-then hidden hand from behind him and showed Takao two tickets, "We're going to the amusement park!"

Slightly taken aback, Takao failed to look as enthusiastic as Max hoped he would, "Max, do you know what day—"

"WELL," the blonde cut right through him, "Get up and get dressed, It's already 11! I want to go!" and with that he zoomed out of the room, leaving the blunette alone.

When Takao finally managed to get out of his room, he was surprised to find no one there except the one who had woken him up.

"I thought we were going to the amusement park?" he questioned as he rummaged in the kitchen for something to eat.

"We are," Max exclaimed, "Just the two of us!"

"Wha—What?" Takao paused momentarily in his task of obtaining food, "Why isn't anyone else coming?"

Max shrugged, "Rei and Hilary have gone off together again. Kenny's scared of most rides. Kai's nowhere to be found. So I guess it's just you and me."

Takao slowly turned back to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, thinking. It was rather unusual for Max to suddenly announce, without prior arrangements, a trip to the amusement park. Slowly, a thought floated into Takao's head.

"Max," he began, juice carton in hand, "Is this like a present for my birthday?"

Max's face went from confused to blank to nervously smiling. "Ah, eheheh, yes!" he ran forward and crushed Takao and his juice carton in a hug, "Happy 18th, Takao!"

Takao grinned happily, hugging him back quickly before retreating to assess the damage to the carton, "Thanks, Max! I thought everyone forgot about my birthday."

"Of course I didn't!" Max replied, scratching his head, "I just wanted it to be a surprise."

Only after he said it did he realize how risky his words were. His smile became strained but Takao, now at the table wolfing down jam on toast, orange juice, and a leftover fruit salad from the fridge, did not seem to have made any connections. Max sighed in relief and waited for him to finish.

**MWMWMWMWM**

The theme park was packed with people, teenagers avidly taking memory photos and children running around loudly urging their parents to hurry up. Elderly people mainly sat on benches and around cafes, greeting others and smiling warmly. The weather was getting warmer and warmer, the perfect summer day.

"This is GREAT!"

Takao and Max enthusiastically ran from ride to ride, not unlike much younger children, only subduing to wait in the long lines.

"The Bat next!" Takao pointed in the direction of an enormous rollercoaster in which people's screams became higher when the carts took a loop and became upside down. They had just gotten off a thrilling pirate's ship that swung high up and upside down, often stopping to let it's inhabitants feel the blood pound into their heads. While the girls, and some men, had screamed, one begging to be let off, Takao and Max had thrown their hands into the air, grinning and hooting loudly.

"Drop zone first!" Max was pointing in the opposite direction at the tower-like ride in which the seats were taken very high up and let to drop freely until a short distance from the ground. Takao pouted.

"It's my birthday," he reminded.

"Ah, fine," Max relented, "Even though you told me that I could pick the next ride not five minutes ago..."

"Come on, Maxie!" the bluenette exclaimed, already hurrying to his chosen ride. Max only grinned and followed.

A couple of hours later, the two were exhausted, dehydrated, and starved.

"Man, I'm not sure being in the sun for so long could be good for me," Takao groaned as they waited for a late lunch at one of the restaurants.

Max's eyes widened comically, "Oh my god, don't tell me I got you sunstroke on your birthday!"

Takao rubbed his eyes, "Nah, just some food and I'll be better than ever!" He grinned across at his friend, "I've had so much fun, Max. It would've been nice if the others were here too, though."

Max nodded, suddenly fidgeting unconsciously. He had totally forgotten about the others and the surprise party! "Well, yeah. But anyway, here's our food!" And he was right, for a pretty waitress was strolling towards them bearing a tray loaded with food. They could barely wait long enough for her to set it all down before digging in. Takao made an appreciative sound as he bit into his burger, shoving greasy fries in his mouth to follow almost immediately. His blonde friend, despite being less of a food-inhaler, was enthusiastically eating two chicken drumsticks, one in each hand.

Takao paused for a moment and took a long drink from his cola. "Man, this burger is so good!"

Max grinned at him cheesily, "Why, did your taste buds even have time to register anything?"

Taking a paper salt packet, Takao flicked it at him, "Shut up. You're no better."

After a rather unhealthy meal, Takao sat back in his chair. He rubbed his stomach, feeling the two burgers and the fries he had eaten (plus the drumstick he stole from Max) churn in it. Max, across from him, was now eating a Greek salad, munching slowly and precisely.

"Come onnnn Maxie," he whined.

Max rolled his eyes good-naturedly before swallowing and saying, "I'm almost done Takao. Haven't you had enough of the rides?"

"I was actually thinking we could go home," the bluenette replied, stretching his arms above his head.

Max put another forkful of salad into his mouth absentmindedly. "What time is it?" he asked around the mouthful.

Takao looked up, to the wall behind Max to read the clock, "Almost five, why?"

The blonde paused in mounting more salad unto his fork and pushed the bowl away, looking nervous, "Ehehehh... welllll, it's still early. How about we go on the Ferris wheel? It should be fun!" _Ak!_ he thought, _have to keep him busy until eight._

"But I'm really... kind of... tired," Takao replied slowly, slightly dumbfounded at the suggestion.

"Just the Ferris wheel," Max promised, feeling slightly desperate, "All you have to do is sit there and enjoy the sights."

"Fine, fine," Takao gave in, then grinned, "So? Let's go!"

Despite his claim of fatigue, Takao had enough energy to drag Max to the other side of the park where the huge wheel resided. The line was not long, and soon they found themselves rising slowly as the first revolution began. While Max looked out over the trees, the stretches of green, the artificial lakes and mountains, and the other rides, his friend lifted his arm and sniffed at his armpit.

"Ugh. I need a shower," he commented.

Max laughed, knowing that his own sweaty body did not smell any better.

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Takao spoke again, "Hey, Max. Thanks for this, it's really great to be here with you on my birthday."

Max winked and gave him the thumbs up, "You're welcome. We're best friends after all."

The bluenette leaned forward and gave him a one-armed hug, "Forever!" After sitting back, he stared out over the distant ground, lost in thought. Max became aware of his slightly sad expression after some time had passed.

"Takao? What's wrong?"

The young man immediately broke into a grin, rubbing the back of his head, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Max knew it was a cover up, however, "You know you can tell me anything, and I know something is bothering you."

"It isn't much, really. I just think that the others forgot about my birthday. Maybe they're just too busy..."

_They are,_ Max thought, _preparing for your surprise party_. Out loud he said, "Because everyone is—" realized what he'd started to say, and changed midsentence. He ignored Takao's slightly suspicious look. "Nah! I'm sure they're waiting for you to get back. I mean, we have been gone for hours!"

"Yeah," Takao sighed, still looking curious, "But everyone was acting weird for the past few days. Especially Kai..." here the slight sadness returned, "He just doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore."

Max himself didn't know the reason behind Kai's becoming distant this time, but he felt complied to give his friend some reassurance. "Everyone was just prep—I mean...you know!" What was wrong with him! "But Kai! Maybe he had his mind on something lately."

Takao felt a small pang that he hid, "Maybe..." _Something is not right_.

As they were walking back from the bus stop, Max grabbed Takao and steered him in the opposite direction of the dojo.

"Wha—where are we going?" Takao exclaimed.

"My house."

"But I want to go home, to shower and change," he said, pulling his arm free.

"You can shower at my place," Max told him.

"I don't have a change of clothes," Takao retorted.

"I'll lend you some."

"What, Maxie, I'm going home!"

Max became frantic, "You can't!" He clutched onto his friend as he struggled to get away.

"Why not?" Takao demanded.

"Because, because," Max's mind flew over a list of excuses, "Because I want to play video games!"

Takao paused in the struggle, tilting his head in confusion.

"At my house," Max finished lamely, shooting him a pleading look.

_Something is definitely not right_... thought Takao before allowing the blonde to pull him to his residence.

After a refreshing shower, Takao took some comfort in the fact that he and Max were almost the same size, so the blonde's clothes fit him fine. He still felt suspicious, however, especially since Max handed him a rather nice shirt and trousers that he himself did not wear.

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing those," Takao asked doubtfully after putting them on.

"Of course!" Max assured him, "I don't usually wear them anyhow. I think they suit you."

Not fully trusting, Takao let the matter ago. They spend the next while playing video games, from Halo to Guitar Hero to Condemned. Having so much fun, the bluenette almost forgot about the matter altogether until Max suddenly started and looked at the clock. Before Takao could say anything, the blonde sped off to the gaming platform and shut it off midgame.

"We have to go!" he said, when Takao opened his mouth to protest. Not long after, he found himself in the late afternoon sunlight with the blonde's arm around his shoulders, once again steering him. Max looked rather cheerful.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"Your dojo."

Takao stopped in the middle of the street and faced his friend. "Tell me what is going on. Right now." He stated in a manner than was very unlike himself and much similar to a certain ex-captain of theirs.

Max gave him a confused look that Takao saw right through, "What's there to tell?"

"Not long ago you wouldn't let me go home. Now you're dragging me there. Come on, Maxie," Takao crossed his arms stubbornly.

His friend rubbed his temple nervously, "It's just because there is—I mean, the others are—argh! Let's go, Takao, you'll find out!" Flustered, he prodded the other into movement.

Walking thoughtfully now, Takao went over things in his head: everyone acting weird, Rei and Hilary's constant private meetings, everyone just _forgetting_ that his birthday is coming up, Max showing up, being spontaneously taken to the amusement park, Max's slip-ups and refusal to let him go home earlier, then being given nice clothes to wear, then the urgency that Max showed in their being at the dojo all of a sudden...and him finding out? What could this mean?

Wait a minute, he thought. Could it mean... a surprise party?!

"Max, what time did they say to bring me back?" he asked.

"Seven," the blonde replied thoughtlessly before realizing what had been asked, "Wait a mo—" But Takao was running ahead, grinning mischievously.

_A surprise party, eh? Thought they could trick me into believing they all forgot? We'll see about that... _

**Onto part III!**


	3. Part III

**Part III**

"Takao WAIT!" Max called as he hurried to catch up just in time to hold the blunette back from entering his house immediately. Takao feigned surprise, looking at his friend quizzically.

"Why?" he said.

"Err, let's go through the dojo's entrance," Max said hastily, with suspicions about Takao having guessed what was going on.

"Why?" Takao asked again, inwardly delighted when he saw the other squirm.

_Maybe he doesn't know, yeah, he probably doesn't..._ Max decided with relief, then almost screeched when Takao began ploughing around the side ledge to the dojo with an airy, "Fiiiiiiine then."

He ran after him, whizzing through the door of the dojo mere seconds after the blunette. Takao raised an eyebrow—all the dojo's windows were shuttered and it seemed dark and uninviting inside. Out of the corner of his eyes he registered various furniture having been moved into the space. He walked, with Max striding ahead, to the sliding door connecting the main house to the training area. As he reached out his hand to throw it open, however, Max coughed, loudly and suddenly.

Everything seemed to happen at once. The door was thrown open, a surprised Takao being grabbed and hauled bodily into the dark room beyond. Before he could process what was going on and whether he should have been alarmed, the room suddenly lit up, blinding him into submission.

"Ah—" he said, squeezing his eyes against the onslaught of light as the place suddenly erupted into a deafening noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAO!"

There was clapping and hooting even before Takao managed to pry his eyes open. He watched, slightly stunned even though he had been somewhat expecting this. People filled the room—the All Stars, the White Tigers, the Majestics, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty and Bega League, not to mention his own team, were all there. He gaped as the more friendly ones came at him, congratulating him and clapping his shoulder. Hilary, quite shockingly, came out of the crowd and threw her arms around him in a brief hug. As he returned greetings sheepishly and threw out his thanks, he noticed that some bladers looked bored; others seemed to have been harassed into this.

"Happy B-day, dude," Michael of the All Stars called, flipping his cap to the back and grinning charmingly.

"Yeah! Happy 18th!" Mariah said from where she was nestled contently in Ray's arms.

"Which is a thing in itself—you are an adult now, Takao," Robert from the Majestics told him, looking as posh and expensive as ever.

"Hope you know what that means," Johnny said from beside him, grinning wickedly.

From all around one word erupted, "BEER!"

"Yeah Yeah," a loud, annoying voice made itself known. Daichi walked into the room with his nose in the air, "It feels good to be back home."

Takao's mind immediately came up with retorts about how his house was NOT Daichi's home, but his heart was still racing from the sudden rush. "This is great, guys," he said instead, seeking out Max and throwing his arm around his neck in a light headlock. "Really—wow."

"This is boring," Tala, the Blitzkrieg's icy captain, commented, a smirking Bryan at his shoulder. "When's the party going to start?"

And Takao decided right then and there that he was going to do it.

"Well," he said, slowly, "This is all about the party, isn't it?"

There was a slight pause.

"What?" Hilary asked in confusion from beside him.

"Don't 'what' me," Takao replied quietly, his eyebrows storming together to form one solid line. He walked into the middle of his own living room, which seemed a lot larger due to furniture being cleared out and others being pushed against the wall. He threw his arms out in what he hoped was an obvious angry gesture.

"This is great," he began, under the scrutinization of those around him. Inside, he felt elated—everyone's eyes were trained on him! "You know, doing all this, and inviting everyone from other countries and having them actually come..."

He slowly walked in a circle, meeting everyone's eyes in a dramatic show while he was really only seeking out one person. He found him leaning against the wall at the back of the crowd in his famous Kai pose. Kai was frowning slightly, eyeing Takao with slight confusion and another emotion Takao couldn't decipher. "BUT," Takao spun with vigour and stared hard at the huddle of his own teammates and friends, minus Kai and plus Mariah who was still latched onto Rei. "All this time you've been ignoring me... for this?! You acted like I pretty much didn't exist just so you can surprise me?" He gave them a hurt look. "All week you've been acting weird, not talking to me, changing the subject whenever I mentioned my birthday."

He paced some more for some extra effect, revelling in the absolute silence of the room.

"Takao—" Rei began awkwardly, but Takao cut through him immediately. It was no good to have someone else speaking and ruining the atmosphere.

"And all this time I thought that you just didn't care!" he exclaimed, "What? Now I see it—YOU," he pointed at Rei, "And Hilary always running off to plan this, weren't you? Making plans and ignoring me while I thought I did something wrong—I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with me." He jerked his head and stared with sad, thundering eyes at Max and Kenny as well, the chief flinching at the gaze. Max, for his part, looked sad and stricken and kept opening and shutting his mouth. Takao's voice dropped to a whisper, "All of you."

When more silence rang in the room, and more stillness at the sudden outburst ensued, Takao decided to bring this to a close. He could barely withhold his serious expression any longer—any moment now he felt he would burst out laughing at his friends' expressions. "Do you know how that made me feel?" His words were impactful, absolute, and he watched with a lot of effort to stay in the act as Hilary's eyes watered. Mariah and Ray had separated now, Rei looking lost. Then Takao felt slightly guilty—it was enough for punishment.

"I—" he began in a sigh as though having given up not only hope, but on life itself. Then his face broke into a grin, "AM SUCH A GOOD ACTOR!"

He registered the shock on everyone's faces for only a second before he was no longer able to contain himself. He burst out laughing, hearing others doing the same with him. He clutched his stomach and howled as he heard someone exclaiming, "Man, I actually believed it!" amongst the laughter of the other players. He looked toward his friends. Rei was already laughing with Mariah while Hilary giggled, shaking her head. Kenny just rubbed the back of his head, still looking unsure. As for Max, he continued to look stricken by the situation until he met Takao's eyes and his face broke into a smile before he let out a chuckle and began laughing along.

Takao went over to his friends, rounding them up in a group hug, "Man," he told them, grinning, as the laughter died down, "You should've seen your own faces!"

Hilary pulled free and smacked him on the shoulder, "That was rather mean of you, I thought you really were mad!"

"We," Rei corrected, his fangs glinting in his wide smile, "We thought you were actually mad."

"Ahhh, Takao don't do that next time! I almost started freaking out!" Kenny said, straightening his glasses.

Takao shrugged with a smile, "Had to get back at you somehow."

"Never knew you were such a good actor, Takao!" Max said, rubbing his blonde hair sheepishly.

Takao was spared a reply when a "TAKAAAAOOOOOOOOO," filled the air and then Daichi's came flying at him and clung to his back.

"Ahhh, let go," he said, trying to get the little monkey off him.

"That was good," Daichi said, unrelenting, "Everyone's expressions were priceless!"

Takao turned to the room at large, the smaller boy still holding on to his neck and shoulders. "Thank you for coming here, everyone," he called out, pained, "I really appreciate it. Now where's the party?!"

There was a surge as everyone raced for various seats, some hauling food to the masses while someone turned on the stereo. Loud rock music filled the air as some filtered into the adjoined dojo, now lightened, to dance and hang out.

"Where's Grandpa," Takao shouted to his friends over the all the noise.

"Out," Hilary shouted back, gesturing toward the house's entrance.

Nodding, Takao struggled to un-latch the latched redhead from his back. "Get off!" he demanded. "Nu-uh," was Daichi's irritating response. Takao growled and began thrashing around and struggling some more. "Please, help me," he turned to the only member of his friends that was still around him—the others had all gone to enjoy the party. Kenny stared at him like he had gone mad. "ARGH, fine," Takao said angrily, wrestling more ferociously now with his attacker, now laughing madly. Finally, slightly out of breath, Takao came to an absolute halt, the other's added weight wearing him down.

"Man, Daichi," he called over the ongoing sound. "It's my birthday, please get off."

To his absolute shock, Daichi said, "Okay," simply like that and hopped down. He turned and pulled his tongue out at Takao, "Consider this your birthday present." Still cackling, he zoomed to the kitchen for food.

Takao huffed, massaging his neck and shoulders, "What a little runt," he murmured as he looked around for his ex-captain's form. Kai was nowhere to be found now. Sighing, he heard some calls over the noise for him to join the others in their activities and obliged with a grin.

**Onto part IV!**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

After a couple of hours of much dancing, talking, laughing, playing, snacking, and some drinking, everyone was pleasantly buzzed and excited and Hilary announced that it was time for The Cake. They all crowded into the kitchen, where the largest cake Takao had ever seen in real life was sitting deliciously on the kitchen table. It was shaped like a huge baseball cap (many sniggered at this) with HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TAKAO written on the flap. Eighteen candles were arranged on it, and Rei turned off the kitchen light as Hilary lit them.

"Let's sing!" she commanded when she was done, Takao rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment. The guests, who seemed in a hurry to get a taste of the cake, began to sing at once.

"Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday To You..."

Takao looked around, eyes seeking out Kai. He leaned against the kitchen wall, watching the proceedings though he wasn't singing along. Takao felt slightly sad, and something moved in him when their eyes met across the room and Kai's eyes bore into his being. He quickly concentrated on his cake again.

"...Birthday Dear Takao... Happy Birthday To You!"

"Make a wish!" Rei called as everyone watched expectantly.

Takao stole another look at Kai, who was now looking directly at him, their eyes meeting again. Takao looked down at the candles and tried to make a wish.

_I wish..._ His thought stopped briefly. _I wish..._ words failed him, and he knew everyone was waiting and probably wondering what was taking him so long. The candles were also melting fast, some candle wax drops having fallen on the blue and red icing. Hastily, he blew them all out without completing his wish, Hilary putting herself into the midst of this as well and impatiently blowing out the last two with him.

The onlookers clapped and cheered, and Rei came forth with a butcher's knife and made quick work of cutting the cake into nice, even pieces. People surged forth, but Rei, in an uncharacteristic manner, chased them away sadistically with his knife.

Miguel crossed his arms, "Well are we getting cake or not?!"

"You will," Rei said, "But Takao gets the first piece."

The second the piece of cake was on the birthday boy's plate, the bodies all moved forward in a tight fit, some quarrelling about who should get their share first. Gritting his teeth with an effort not to be crushed, Takao slowly and painstakingly extracted himself. Sighing with relief when he got to the doorway, Takao decided that since everyone was distracted for now, he should find and speak to Kai whom had slipped from the room not long ago.

"Hey, Birthday Boy," someone called and Takao turned to find Mystel and Garland, both of whom had somehow secured their own pieces of cake.

Takao grinned at them, "Having fun?"

"You know, I wasn't going to come," Garland shrugged, "No offense, but, you know."

"So what made you come?" Takao asked curiously.

"Someone got blackmailed," Mystel snorted, "By Hil—"

Garland shot him a dirty look, effectively shutting him up.

"This cake is delicious," Brooklyn joined his teammates, seeming every bit as calm and content as he usually was.

Takao shot them the peace sign, "Great you're having a good time, then," he said before hurrying away. _Hilary blackmailed some people, huh_? He thought, not knowing whether to laugh or to be disapproving. Set on finding his captain, he searched for a little to no avail, and he kept being interrupted by various people for small talk. Finally he gave up and remained in the living room, where the TV was on and a newscaster was raving about gas prices. Emily from the All Starz watched attentively while others groaned and demanded more music. An argument about something or another broke out between Bryan and Michael with Tala watching with arms crossed. When Takao, lounging on the couch and now feeling tired from the long, exciting day, bothered to tune in he heard the following.

"I was just joking, man!" Michael was defending himself.

"Joking?" Bryan bared his teeth maliciously, "Watch it or your jokes might get you in trouble."

"Heh, what's the big deal?" Johnny decided to butt in, "I agree with Michael, Tala's really got a nice ass." It was obvious to everyone around that he was just provoking the lilac-haired man, however.

A second later he had crashed against the wall. "The big deal, fucker," Bryan began to advance on him as the highlander seemed to ready himself for a fist fight, "Is that he's mine."

Tala rolled his eyes as Julia awwh-ed and seemed about to intervene when a cold, commanding voice said, "enough."

Takao's heart leapt, Kai had come in and was looking coldly at the two about to fight, Michael sweat-dropping on the sidelines. Kai glared at them all, "Anyone who's got a problem take it outside."

Bryan gave Johnny a disgusted, I'll-deal-with-you-later look and backed off.

"I agree with Kai," Hilary swept in from the kitchen huffily, "because now it's... PRESENT TIME!"

There was a slight commotion as Rei, Max, Kenny and Daichi hauled wrapped presents and gift bags, which had previously been holed up in Takao's bedroom, into the room. Takao however didn't miss Tala's mischievous grin at his boyfriend and his, "You're such a jealous bastard." Bryan only sent him a glare.

Takao was dragged from his perch by Hilary to the front of the room, she demanding that he begin opening his presents before the watchful eyes of everyone. Takao eyed the little mountain of gifts before him--he did feel excited about what they contained but he wasn't the fourteen year old he was anymore. In his fatigue it felt like a chore having to rip all the wrapping paper and discerning what was from whom and giving profuse thanks no matter how he felt toward what he was given.

Present after present he opened, receiving clothes, books, movies and music, a soccer ball, a basketball, a beyblade collection, stuffed animals, a new baseball cap, gift cards, and a whole lot of other things he stopped registering as he became more and more tired and tried not to show it. Somewhere in the middle he had gotten an iPod from Max, a watch from Hilary, a collection of DVD movies from Rei, and a statue from Kenny. Finally he came across Kai's gift, and his mind immediately cleared when he realized who it was from. He opened the slim, book-like though much heavier package and extracted a beautiful silver picture frame. It was empty. Takao looked up and gave Kai a smile.

"Thanks, Kai!" he exclaimed, putting the special gift on the table nearby rather then in the jumble he had placed on the couch beside him.

In the end, Takao was relieved to have it all done. People were still alert and wanted to continue hanging around and playing games even though some already left, saying that they had to get back to their hotel rooms. Takao didn't mind how long anyone decided to stay, but he excused himself when he saw Kai slipping outside.

Out of the crowd and the noise and the light, Takao found himself in a fresh breeze with stars glinting in the night sky. Kai was sitting in silence on the ledge at the side of the house, and Takao joined him.

"Hey Kai," he said softly, enjoying the quiet and the refreshing coolness of the air.

Kai turned his head and gave him a small smile—smile that caused sparks and warmth to make themselves known within Takao. He returned it before both of them looked up at the sky again.

"Today was crazy," Takao began, "I mean, who knew I would turn out such a good actor."

To his amazement, Kai chuckled lightly, making more warmth burst in Takao's chest.

"Hey," he grinned, "Even you find it funny!" he laughed lightly before, heart thudding, leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai stiffened for a fleeting second before he relaxed again. Takao's felt his heart hammer faster.

"But today was hectic," he said, as though hoping to give them both an excuse as to why he had leaned on his friend, "I'm actually worn out."

Their hands were resting side by side on the wood between them. Takao looked at them, and felt his fingers twitch with need to touch Kai's hand but kept them firmly in place.

"So many presents," he murmured, "You'd think I'd be more excited—and I mean, I am, I really appreciate everyone spending money to get me something. But I feel that it doesn't matter, what matters is that all of them came here, for my birthday."

There was a pause, and Kai, being his usual self, listened but did not answer.

"Thank you, Kai," Takao whispered finally.

"What for?" Kai questioned just as softly.

"Your present."

"You already thanked me," Kai reminded him.

"Yes," Takao closed his eyes and smiled, "But it means so much to me. You don't know how much."

He felt a deep breath fill Kai's lungs before it was let out again.

"Takao..."

"I really care about you, Kai," Takao said, speaking firmly now, "I hope you know that."

For some reason, Kai shuddered lightly, letting his head slowly, as though unsurely, rest against Takao's. Takao felt a small jolt of happiness and remained absolutely still lest Kai move away.

"I—know," Kai replied finally, and for some reason it was Kai and not Takao that joined the hands between them though it was Takao who held on, entwining their fingers.

Takao's felt his insides about to burst—he was leaning against Kai AND holding hands with him. He could feel his blood gushing as his heart expelled it faster and faster and tried to keep his body from trembling.

"What's wrong, Kai?" He asked, "Lately. I want to know."

"It's..." Kai seemed to hesitate very briefly before continuing, "This."

To Takao's disappointment, he pulled away and the bluenette almost cursed himself for saying anything. When he saw how Kai was looking at him now, his eyes burning with emotion, all other thoughts wilted from his head. The dual-haired man rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box. Takao almost fell over in shock, the thought, _he's going to propose to me?!_ skimming through his mind before Kai opened the box and he felt like an idiot.

Inside, on the silky jewellery cushion, lay a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire-studded dragon pendant. Takao gaped at it as Kai pulled it out and set the box aside.

"My real gift," he whispered, offering it for the blunette to take. Takao took it slowly, examining it in the star light.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"Read the back," the other told him, and Takao read the letters inscribed on the other side of the miniature dragon. _Takao, My Dragon._ He looked up, overjoyed, and his shining eyes met Kai's still burning ones.

"Do you mean it, Kai?"

Kai nodded, and he was already too close and Takao's lips were already pressed against his. The ex-team captain mouthed something against the bluenette's lips and Takao trembled and wrapped his arms around him.

I love you.

**MWMWMWMWM**

Not long after, they were both laying in Takao's room on his bed with Takao nestled against Kai. He was contently drifting into sleep, Kai laying awake and elated himself, when Takao half-consciously murmured something.

"Sing me Happy Birthday, Kai."

Kai didn't know if Takao was really asking this or sleep-talking but decided to give his now lover what he wanted for once.

"Happy Birthday To You..." He began to sing, softly. When he was done, he felt Takao smile against his neck and felt slightly embarrassed.

Takao kissed the spot and whispered, "You have an amazing voice." Before falling asleep comfortably.

He wouldn't remember this little episode the next day.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please.**


End file.
